


Changing The Threads

by Travler66



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Nonon is a fucking queen, References to other anime/manga included, Ryuko is a bad actor, Satsuki is one hundred percent done with this lovey dovey bullshit, Senketsu and Mako are Ryuko's precious babies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travler66/pseuds/Travler66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain girl, with a red highlight, has died of old age. However, she has somehow woken up on the day before she put on her kamui, and fought against the Life Fibers. She has no freaking clue how this happened, but one thing is for certain: Ryuko Matoi will protect Senketsu from death, or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Silver_pup's, A Shot in the Dark, go read it.

* * *

The first thing she heard while sleeping is sound of an alarm clock.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a grimy ceiling.

When she sat up, she found herself in what looked like an abandoned motel room that hadn't had a visitor—probably because of all the cockroaches and weak woodwork—in years. Judging from the dim sunlight shining through the broken glass, it was probably early morning. The bed and the duvet she rested on, seemed to be the only thing that wouldn't fall to pieces at first touch.

She soon realized that this was not the hospital room where she spent her final moments.

If she was dead, then wasn't this supposed to be heaven? Shouldn't everyone she cared about in her whole life be here? And why the hell was her old alarm clock—

She immediately grabbed it to get a better look. This was the same clock her father had given to her before she went to Ox Elementary School...

Suddenly, everything in this room started to look very, _very_ familiar.

But what nearly made her scream, was the fact that her skin was definitely not looking like its usual self — it didn't have that fine creased silk feeling to it.

"What the hell!?"

She looked down at her whole body. She was wearing nothing but blue-striped underwear. Her skin had no wrinkles or blemishes. And her voice was no longer tired nor weak, but strong and full of energy.

She flung herself off the bed—but not without turning off her alarm clock and leaving it on the bed (seriously a constant beeping is annoying)—and charged into the bathroom.

As soon as she come close enough to a dusty mirror, she rubbed the filth off to see—

Her own pair of blazing blue eyes, full of shock and confusion. Hair that was no longer grey, but black along with the ever present red streak of hair on her fringe, which was gently swept to the left side of her face. She lifted a hand to feel her soft face, completely clean of any signs of old age.

"Holy shit. I-I'm young again." The girl had seen crazier things in her life (should it be a previous life now?) but something like this was a first. "H-How is this..?"

* * *

 

_A small black haired girl with a red streak rested comfortably under the duvet._

_"Daddy? Can you pwease read me a bedtime story?"_

_Her father smiled as he gently stroked her hair, he knew it was going to be the last time he ever did._

_"Of course kiddo."_

**科学者**

**Scientist**

**一心まとい**

**Isshin Matoi**

_Isshin opened a small book —the last one he would ever read to her—with a golden silhouetted dragon on its cover. He cleared his throat a little before he began to read._

 

_"Once upon a time... there lived a dragon without scales. One with a fierce spirit, she was called Kasai."_

_"She didn't live with other dragons because they didn't think she was one. Many dragons believed that a dragon without scales, is not a dragon at all!"_

_"But despite that, Kasai's desire to be accepted among others burned so bright, you could almost see it. So one day she challenged another dragon to a fight."_

_"She thought that she could beat him, but as soon as the fight began, she was scorched in fire, from head to toe!"_

_"Kasai was defeated because she had no scales to protect her from her opponent's flames."_

_"Filled with sadness, she wandered away into a cave to hide away from the world."_

_"Deep within the cave, Kasai found strange navy-blue scales. When she touched them, they suddenly latched themselves onto her and healed her burnt skin."_

_"Then, Kasai heard the scales speak to her, they told her that they were the spirit of a powerful dragon that lived long ago. He was called Blut."_

_"Kasai was surprised by the kindness of the spirit. She then asked Blut to be her scales, and he gladly accepted."_

_"Blut shared his power with Kasai and together they challenged the same dragon once again, and won. Soon many other dragons came to challenge them, for whatever reason. But they were all defeated by Kasai and Blut."_

_"The both of them fought as one, never giving up, never surrendering, never losing their way."_

_"However the power they used came at a price. Kasai's own body could not hope to manage the strain of such power, so if it was squandered at least once, she would be wiped away from existence."_

_"As time went on, the bond between them grew each passing day. Eventually, it became something not so easy to describe."_

_"Then one day, The Shroud came." "The Shroud was an evil monster that wanted to cover the whole wide world with its immense body. It hated how the world showed its beauty without shame, and wanted nothing more than to end it."_

_"Kasai and Blut stood against The Shroud. However Kasai's own arrogance made her forget the price of abusing power that the sprit shared with her."_

_"Blut tried to warn her, but it was too late."_

_"Kasai used all that power in a single all-powerful blast, utterly destroying The Shroud."_

_"Then, Kasai felt her body slowly starting to disappear."_

_"But Blut refused to let Kasai die, so he gave the last of his strength to Kasai. When he did, he faded away from existence."_

_"Realizing the consequences of her mistake, Kasai cried, cried, and_ **cried** _until she was out of tears for her lost beloved."_

 

_"Awww, that was the worst bed time story ever!"_

_"Hang on my daughter, I'm not yet finished."_

_"Huh?"_

 

_"The next day, Kasai woke up to find navy-blue scales on her skin."_

_"At that moment, she realized that Blut—"_

* * *

 

"—was alive..."

 

One way or another, Kasai had somehow gone back in time, a day before The Shroud arrived.

She didn't remember all the details, but her father's story ended with Kasai telling her feelings for Blut, defeating The Shroud thing together, and living happily ever after. Just like any other fairy tale.

Life was no fairy tale, she learnt that the hard way. Time travel was impossible, she learnt that the boring way. But right now, she was in the same abandoned motel she stayed in before she left for Honnouji Academy!

But was being here right now actually happening? Or was this all just a cruel dream?

She needed more proof.

She rushed back into the bedroom and pulled out her metal guitar case underneath the bed, always in the last place anybody smart would look. When she opened it, her mind was cleared of any doubts.

Inside was one half of her red Scissor Blade—the other in the hands of a certain unbearable couturier—just as she remembered it. Along with that was her old teenage clothes and her white trainers.

After staring at her old weapon for what seemed like hours, she slowly slumped on the crummy carpet.

It was all going to happen again. The most outright _incomprehensible_ experience of her life was going to repeat itself.

What started out as a search for her father's killer, turned into an grand epic battle for the fate of humanity and the entire world. She would gain friends, a family, and a sister she didn't know existed. She would learn about the Life Fibers, COVERS, and that they wanted nothing more than to turn the whole planet into one big Life Fiber. Hell, every inch of her body was infused with the damn things.

And at the very start of that journey she met a certain Kamui that she would ultimately fall in love with. But before she could express her feelings for the sailor uniform—What the hell is wrong with having feelings for a piece of clothing?—he sacrificed himself to protect her one last time. The only thing she could do then, was to wear whatever she saw as 'cute' in a effort to make the outfit jealous in whatever afterlife he was in. The mere thought of him was enough to make the girl reach for her heart, like she had done so many times before.

She was going to watch him burn up aga—

No.

Even if she tried to douse the flames, he would disappear and leave her all alo—

_No!_

"You're not gonna die..." She whispered.

The 17-year-old's eyes now burned with something old but familiar. The hand over her heart clenched tightly. Within her, a spark made from hope was lit. An ember that once belonged to a great inferno that went out long ago, re-ignited.

Her fire was reborn.

"You're not gonna to die!" The girl repeated— no, shouted with more certainty than before.

She stood up, dressed herself, put on her trainers, slung the guitar case over her back, and marched out the room. With her goal set, she journeyed to where it all began and ended.

"Not until I tell you how I feel!"

**転校生**

**Transfer Student**

**まとい りゅうこ**

**Ryuko Matoi**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I LOVE RYUKO X SENKETSU AND I WILL SHIP THEM IN HELL.
> 
> Secondly, this is my first work on this site. So I'm kinda of a newbie here, hopfully I'll be able get the gist of this place. The second chapter may take a while, but I hope to have done by the begining of July.
> 
> Feel free to comment and review, thank you for reading!


	2. I Have Thorns Like A Thistle Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm really sorry this took so long. Since I'm trying to put my writing skills to its best, these kind of things take time. And I'll respond to comments this time.
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy 3,311 words.

* * *

 

 

The poverty-stricken slums of Honno City was just as Ryuko remembered it.

People trying their best to live under the shadow of Honnouji Academy looked pitiful, or just plain shady. The first time she came here, she felt a bit repulsed by everything. Now though? She pitied almost everyone here.

She knew from personal experience what it was to live like this. Back when she was a drifter—still is a drifter right now— she had to sleep in places that were unacceptable for living, like that neglected motel yesterday. Ryuko remembered having to clean the bed with nothing but her own two hands just to make it look clean enough to sleep on.

Although she had gotten used to sleeping on whatever _seemed_ comfortable, these people craved for a life better than this. The Mankanshoku's were lucky; Mako's dad was the one who drew in the most money since he was a doctor, despite the whole blood stealing business; Mataro stole whatever his family needed, much to Sukuyo's and her daughter's displeasure; Sukuyo did odd jobs, and Mako—

_"Please don't leave me Ryuko-chan! I don't want to be alone!"_

Ryuko couldn't really remember what Mako did to help her own family, besides the whole fight club thing that only made Mako and her own family blind with greed.

She took a bite out her favourite fruit.

As Ryuko walked up a familiar stairway, she quickly shoved her half- bitten lemon in her pocket. Soon enough, a young boy with cool glasses who looked no more than seven came running down the stairs at a fast pace. It was almost impossible for her not to recognise that little brown ponytail.

**電光石火のスピード**

**Lightning Speed**

**満艦飾 又郎**

**Mataro Mankanshoku**

 

* * *

 

_The little peeping tom, that was once a child, was now the worst type of human being possible: a young teenager. Mataro always got himself into more trouble than he did in the past. It was either Ryuko or Mako that had to rescue his ass when he pissed off the bullies at his school. And just like his old school in Honnouji, the little delinquent hardly attended it. All his reasons for it were hardly convincing, except one:_

_Elite Four Member: Nonon Jakuzure._

 

* * *

 

He almost bumped into Ryuko, but quickly circled her with an: Oops, sorry!

Ryuko could just feel the Mataro's quick fingers slip into her pocket and snatch her lemon. Mataro may have thought himself to be the best pickpocket— or the fastest runner—in all of Honno Town, but could never snatch anything good out of Ryuko Matoi. She created her own countermeasures all thanks to a few thieving assholes back at Ox Elementary. So if the kid thought about stealing her wallet like last time, he was sorely mistaken. But that didn't mean Ryuko wasn't going to deny him a chance at survival.

Ryuko calmly followed him to the same place where they first met. She found Mataro sitting in the rubbish alley, gawking at the sour fruit he had just stolen.

"Eh?! I could've sworn I grabbed her wallet!"

Ryuko plucked the lemon out of Mataro's hand, earning her a startled gesture from him.

"Before you say anything, I understand you're kinda desperate." Said Ryuko. "Living in a place like this must be hell for you." Ryuko then allowed herself a smirk. "But, I'll admit, running right in front of me when others usually try to snatch stuff from behind is.... really unexpected."

Mataro didn't look convinced. He got up on his feet with a snort.

"Don't try givin' me false sympathy girl, I'm not gonna fall for it!"

"Chill out, kiddo. I've heard alot about you..." Ryuko put much as admiration into her tone as possible. "...Lightning Speed Mataro."

Mataro's face displayed surprise for a brief moment, before a cocky smirk formed on his lips. "Well, if you know who I am, then you should know that this neighbourhood is my turf. I take whatever I see that is shiny and green! So you better— "

The drifter's wallet landed right before Mataro's shoes, his mouth still open in mid-sentence, Ryuko thought that he was probably expecting a fight.

In her previous experience, Mataro saw Ryuko as one hell of a tough sexy girl, who was not to be fucked with. He learned that the hard way. However in the aftermath of her battle with her mother, the little squirt started to look up to Ryuko like an older sister.

When Ryuko began living her new life, Mataro asked for her guidance on how to get Nonon to notice him. Ryuko had tried to tell him that he was too young for her, but Mataro was not having it. In the end though, she agreed to offer her pieces of advice, even though she knew nothing on the art of flirtation. And because of that Mataro's attempts did not end well.

Although, there was that time with the dubstep music and the face Nonon made—Ryuko was laughing for weeks, seemingly without end—would be a moment Ryuko would treasure forever.

However despite giving Mataro bad advice, Mataro would always see Ryuko as part of his family.

And family _always_ looked out for each other.

So what better way than to be accepted into the Mankanshoku's (again), by giving their youngest son with all the money she had?

"Here, that should be about, um... three-thousand yen. It should be enough for a whole meal for you and your family." Ryuko didn't really need it anyway.

The astonishment that Mataro was in, could be compared to someone meeting Mako for the first time. He picked up the wallet and started counting, his eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets when he finished.

"Whoa... h-hang on, aren't you supposed to fight back or something? People don't give up all their money that easily you know."

"Today's your lucky day kid, because I don't need money where I'm going. Who knows...I might die at Honnouji Academy."

"What?!" Mataro almost screamed at that. It was common knowledge that some students did not survive their first week at Honnouji because they usually spoke out against its iron-bound rules just for being 'too harsh'. "You're learning at Honnouji Academy?"

"Yeah, I'm a transfer student. Name's Ryuko Matoi, The Kanto Vagabond, or The Guitar Case Drifter, pick any title you think is best."

Hopefully Ryuko's one time generosity and sympathy was enough to be accepted into the Mankanshoku's again.

Mataro called out his buddies out from their hiding spots, seeing as there was no need for a fight. He then scratched the back of his head, realizing that the situation was kind of awkward for him.

"Um...You know, I wasn't really expecting—"

A school bag flew right past Ryuko and conked Mataro right on the head. The blow was so hard, that it made Mataro lose his footing and sent him spinning off the ground.

"HEEEEY!"

A blur of white and blue intercepted Mataro in mid-air, the blur and its target tumbled onto the ground at full speed. When the dust settled Ryuko saw who—not what—the blur was.

"Out shaking people down at the crack of dawn again, I see!"

**劣等生**

**Underachiever**

**満艦飾 マコ**

**Mako Mankanshoku**

Mako had her brother pinned down in a inescapable Fujiwara armbar. "Ah, no wait! The girl over there gave me her money, I'm not going around, mugging people today!"

"I'll believe that when I see you going to school, and giving the money back!"

"It's the truth I swear! I'm being honest for once in my life!"

"I've heard that before, don't think you can—"

 

* * *

 

_Mako's expression is one that would plague Ryuko for years. Moments ago, Mako dared Ryuko to kill her if false happiness is what she wanted. Ryuko thought she had cut open the 16 year old, but it is not Mako's blood that she's being drenched in. It is her own._

_Between her and Mako, Senketsu in mid-air, had taken the blow that would have certainly killed the brunette. A long gash, reaching from his eye-patch to his mouth, released a constant deluge of Ryuko's own blood. Seeing the damage she caused on Senketsu slowly brought dawning horror on Ryuko's features._

_She just tried to kill her best friend, she just cut her own kamui, all to enjoy happiness that wasn't real! This whole wedding was a_ fake _, this dress she wore was a_ **fake** _, the euphoria she was wallowing herself in—not a few minutes earlier—was all, so,_ **FAKE!**

 

* * *

 

"—so stop stealing, and get your butt to school!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going!"

As soon as Mataro was released from his sister's grasp, him and his three friends ran down the street, shouting out many colourful insults on Mako and education itself.

"That little jerk!" Mako turned to face Ryuko and smiled—

 

* * *

 

_The greying woman hugs her tightly, and cries in a way Ryuko has never seen before. In her eyes there is no laughter, no optimism, only grief, and tears._

 

* * *

 

—Mako is saying something, but Ryuko can't hear—

 

* * *

 

_Mako tries to tell Ryuko to be strong as always and live a little bit longer, but deep down Mako knows this may be the last time she would ever hold her best friend this way. Because for Ryuko, death is just around the cor—_

 

* * *

 

***BBRRIINNNG***

The leaving bell for the tram caused a sudden yelp from Mako.

"Oh, no! I'm late, I'm late!"

Mako charged in the direction of the already moving tram. As she tried to grab its rails, Mako called out to the passengers on board but it seemed nobody was going to lend a hand.

"Let me on, please let—Whoa!!" Ryuko lifted Mako by her hips, high enough for the No-Star to reach one of the rails. She grabbed it and held on tight. As the tram steadily made its way up the pantograph, Mako gave a small wave and her gratitude to Ryuko.

"Oh, thanks!"

"Anytime!" Ryuko replied while waving back.

Once the tram was out of sight, Ryuko let out a breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding, as she ran both hands through her hair.

 _Damn it, this is going to be harder than I imagined,_ she thought. With Mataro, Ryuko was able to maintain her guise because the last time she had seen the kid, was when he finally got married with the girl of his dreams, and drove off with her into the—rather clichéd—sunset for their honeymoon. At least he was happy, Mako on the other hand...

 _Man_ , the sight of the girl being happy again nearly made Ryuko think, 'fuck you stupid guise, Mako needs me' and hug her right there. It had taken every ounce of her own self-control not to. If Ryuko told Mako about everything that was going to happen—The Life Fibers, the COVERS invasion, the battle for the fate of humanity—she would only put herself in danger. It was not because Ryuko thought that Mako couldn't protect herself, it that she did not want to see her best friend hurt.

As for Satsuki, she had far too much on her mind right now, she might not even believe her, even if she said they were sisters.

Satsuki and Mako were also the reason Ryuko decided to come to Honnouji Academy in the first place. As much as Ryuko wanted nothing more than to rush straight to her father's burnt mansion, smash right into the basement, and tear though all the piles of dirty clothing just to find her Sunday best, she _needed_ to check on her friends and family.

Knowing that Mako was alright, Ryuko pulled herself together. _I can't think about the past right now, I gotta focus,_ she thought. Once Ryuko was at the school, she would begin the first stage of her plan.

_It's time to pay nee-san a visit!_

 

* * *

 

The woman stood in the centre of a battlefield.

The sky was dyed blood red, the ground was dotted with scars that time could never heal, and a fog that could not be lifted covered the edges of the expanse. Around her, hundreds of foolish enemies slowly closed in on her, ready to beat her into submission. Her enemies were pigs in human clothing, they were destined to be pigs on the day that they were born. The woman had her eyes closed, for they did not earn the pleasure of being seen on equal footing to The Student Council President, pigs only needed to be looked down on.

Her sword, sheathed within its scabbard, would cut down all who dared to stand in her way. But she would not waste its strength on these swine, no her blade deserved far better.

The vermin horde released a simultaneous war cry and charged—

The woman merely snapped her eyes open. Their goku uniforms were torn to pieces by the power of her sprit, and they were all sent flying. When the dust cleared, several piles of naked bodies were all that remained.

"How disgraceful..."

**生徒会長**

**Student Council President**

**鬼龍院 皐月**

**Satsuki Kiryūin**

An emotionless voice suddenly boomed throughout the air.

**"LEVEL ONE: COMPLETE."**

The clusters of defeated enemies, faded away, then vanished without leaving a single trace.

**"BEGINING: LEVEL TWO."**

Three large humanoid shapes began to materialize from the fog. A trio a thuggish brutes emerged, each one was the size of a house. All of them wielded spiked sledgehammers that could turn a human into a flattened corpse filled with holes. Satsuki did not pull out her sword.

One of the giants raised his hammer to flatten Satsuki, she sidestepped the blow, then countered with a simple thrust of her scabbard into his gut. He impacted the ground, twitching in pain. With one defeated, only two of the titanic goons remained. They both attacked at once with their hammers raised high. By the time Satsuki was moving, they could not defend themselves.

Two swings were all that were needed. All three thugs, squirmed in pain on the ground. And then—for the moment—it was over.

**"LEVEL TWO: COMPLETE."**

As Satsuki's opponents dissipated, the ground began to shake. Then behind her, the dreaded shadow of her last adversary began to emerge out of the misty vapour.

**"BEGINING: FINAL LEVEL."**

With one swift motion and a clack of her heel, Satsuki turned around to see—

A small green coloured pig.

...

Satsuki was not amused. The pig—Satsuki knew _exactly_ where this little abomination came from, and would have a word with Inumuta later—had no legs, its ears were too small, and if it were not for Satsuki's vigilance, she would have hardly considered it a threat. With two purposeful strides, she towered over the green hog. And then stepped on it.

Underneath her heel, the pig escaped her by splitting itself in two. The two pigs rolled backwards and then both of them split making four pigs, their duplicates did the same. Each pig created more and more clones in its own image. Soon, there was an entire horde of—increasing—green swine. Their ever-growing numbers would have certainly put Attila The Hun's own army to shame. Any normal human would be terrified of facing an army of this magnitude, but not her.

Satsuki, calmly pulled out her sword, It was time for Bakuzan to sing.

**秘剣縛斬**

**Secret Sword Bakuzan**

With a flick of her wrist, she threw Bakuzan's scabbard at the swarm of pigs, they were hit with the force of a thousand iron fists.

Satsuki then surged into the sea of green, and cut through the tide. A chorus of squeals full of pain, echoed around the battleground. She gave no hesitation with each strike, as hundreds of pigs were annihilated with each blow. As Bakuzan danced, not single outcast of the suidae family could dirty Satsuki with their pathetic attacks.

Eventually she found what she was looking for, The Pig King. It's comical eyes turned into saucers when it caught hers. If a simulation could have the feeling known as fear, then only Satsuki Kiryuin could instil it.

It gave out a tiny squeak, turned its back on her in order to escape—

Three seconds latter, it was dead.

"Trying to run from your enemy is worst— and last mistake a leader can make," Satsuki boomed down at the bifurcated remains of the monarch of filth. "You pig who wears a human headdress!"

What was left of the green tide disappeared, along with their dead king.

**"TRAINING SIMULATION ON LEGENDARY DIFFICLUTY: COMPLETE!"**

**"CONGRATULATIONS!!!"**

**"ENIMIES KILLED: 2963."**

**"DAMAGE TAKEN: 0."**

**"RANKING: A+."**

Just as Satsuki re-seethed Bakuzan, the fake battleground began to fade away, to reveal its true form. A large room covered from top to bottom with small colourless tiles and a sliding door at its front.

The entrance doors slid open, the third member of Satsuki's elite four walked in and gave a small bow.

"It seems my virtual training system still cannot best you. I'll admit, I did not think you would find the weakness of the final boss, your performance was perfect as always, Satsuki-sama."

**生徒会の情報および戦略委員会委員長**

**Student Council Information And Strategy Committee Chair**

**犬牟田 宝火**

**Hōka Inumuta**

A large muscular figure towered behind Inumuta, and suddenly roared in such volume that could be compared to the noise of an earthquake.

"INMUTA HOKA, DO YOU DARE DOUBT THE STRENGTH OF SATSUKI-SAMA?!"

**懲戒委員会委員長**

**Disciplinary Committee Chair**

**蟇郡 苛**

**Ira Gamagōri**

"Of course I do Gamagori, I'm digging my own grave right now." Inmuta answered, unaffected by Gamagori's voice along with his own characteristic sarcasm. "However I don't think you should always don't jump to conclusions when it concerns someone's lack of faith."

Satsuki walked by, her focus now was to continue her duties as The Queen of Honnouji.

"Gamagori, what is next for today's schedule?" Satsuki asked, drawing away his attention from Inmuta.

"Ah yes, it is time to oversee the testing of the prototype Four-Star Goku Uniform. The Sewing Club will use a willing subject for testing."

Satsuki hoped that Lori managed to perfect it. Her elite four may be strong as they were now, but they needed all the strength they could get. Whatever the cost.

"Good, Inmuta are you ready?" Satsuki asked.

"In a moment Satsuki-sama, I must first search through all student records just to see if our spy from yesterday wasn't alone. I will catch up with you shortly."

Satsuki gave him nod of understanding and continued to the elevator with Gamagori. It wasn't until they were both alone in the vertical transport, was when he asked her a question.

"Satsuki-sama, what shall we do with the body of that mole?"

Satsuki knew her shield would ask that question, he was honourable how could he not? Any form of official activity in her school was relayed to her. In turn, all that was needed was her permission and it would be done. So it was only right for the spy's body to be returned to Kami-Kōbe High School.

Or his family.

However such things would not be allowed, if a even a _hint_ of sympathy was shown by Honnouji, The Queen of RECOVS would suspect weakness, and then examine Satsuki's operations more than Satsuki liked. The facade needed to keep itself together, until the time was right. For now, there was no room for kindness.

"Leave it to rot at the entrance," Satsuki ordered. "It will forever serve as a warning to all who dare oppose Honnouji Academy."

Gamagori gave a small nod. "Understood."

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopfully the next chapter won't take as long. I also hope that I wrote Satsuki well, she's such a badass.
> 
> Also, expect other stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
